ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabrielle
Gabrielle (Born October 31, 1985) is a New Zealand Born Professional Wrestler, best known for her work in the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance she’s also previously appeared in Ring of Beauty, Global Wrestling Alliance, 2 Worlds Wrestling Federation (2WWF) and New Zealand Pro Wrestling. Gabrielle is currently signed to contracts with the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance and Global Impact Wrestling. Early life Gabrielle Montgomery is of South African and New Zealand descent, born in the New Zealand city of Auckland to parents Francois Montgomery and Mary Aotoe. Gabrielle is the cousin of fellow sporting identity, Percy Montgomery fullback for South Africa’s national Rugby Union side the Springboks. Not allot is known about Gabrielle’s pre-wrestling life, other than her aspirations to become a model, a desire she would let go of upon tiring of the bitchy world of models and seeking a more physical career. She turned her attention to a sport she had grown up watching Pro-Wrestling. Not long after this career decision Gabrielle met up with a friend, who was on the verge of pro wrestling stardom. Jack Severino a man she had met months earlier when he first came to Auckland, when he was originally aiming for an MMA career. Jack had now focused his attention on entering the pro-wrestling world, and was currently employed in NZPW as one third of the Jack Of All Trades stable, under the ring name Crocodile Jack. New Zealand Pro Wrestling (NZPW) Gabrielle was signed to New Zealand Pro Wrestling with original plans calling for her to be the female counterpart of J.O.A.T.; this never eventuated as the stable was disbanded shortly after her signing. NZPW capitalizing on the now personal relationship between Gabrielle and Jack teamed the two together, with Gabrielle playing the role of manager to Jacks new One Man Wrecking Crew gimmick, this pairing in NZPW was short as an overseas talent scout for the GWA snapped the pair up. Global Wrestling Alliance (GWA) Gabrielle GWA Record Upon Gabrielle and Jacks signing to the Global Wrestling Alliance, Jack would get to use a more natural gimmick to which he truly is, becoming the cocky, arrogant heel Diamond Jack Severino, with Gabrielle by his side as manager. Gabrielle’s tenure here was primarily served as manager to Diamond Jack, and later on also to DJS Enterprises members Chucky Pancamo and Mike Ambigullo. She also made her pro in ring debut when she beat the at the time GWA champ Ricky Slayer (with a little help from DJS) in his lead up to defending the title against Jack. When the GWA went under, with DJS as the reigning World Champion, the duo was signed by the FWA shortly there after. Fantasy Wrestling Alliance (FWA) Gabrielle FWA Record Following her signing with the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance, Gabrielle debuted for the company accompanying her boyfriend “Diamond” Jack Severino down to the ring at FWA's big PPV Trial By Fire. On that night Jack defeated his opponent J.D. Andrews with some assistance from the lovely Gabrielle. Next up Gabrielle would continue to manage Jack Severino in his Smash matches against the likes of Brandon Reid, Iceberg and Tierre. Following this when DJS was called up to Fight Night, Gabrielle stepped up with him, taking a more prominent role as his mouthpiece, during this 4 match tenure before the rebirth, Gabrielle assisted Jack in matches against the likes of Alex Thomas, Iceberg, Scorpion and Tony Gambler. On what was the FWA's final pre-rebirth show, following Alex Thomas's departure from the company during a feud with DJS, Gabrielle and Diamond Jack were scheduled to face Alexx and Anyanka. The pair no-showed this event reportedly due to Gabrielle being put in a match despite (supposedly) being untrained in wrestling. A Rebirths In Ring Debut Following the rebirth of FWA a few months later Gabrielle and Diamond Jack returned to the ring on the second card back, with both individuals wrestling on that night, Gabrielle faced off and impressively defeated Anyanka. In doing so raising many questions as to her excuse for no-showing the final show in the old FWA. Gabrielle went on to team with DJS, facing Alexx & Anyanka and Lt Wyoming & Saddle Sally in a triple threat intergender tag team match. DJS Enterprises were victorious this night following a Rise Of Brutality to Alexx. The Woman’s Championship Early on after the rebirth talks of an FWA Woman’s Championship were brought up as the heads of FWA were discussing the pros and cons of the title. Gabrielle would team with Anyanka to take on Saddle Sally and Becky Jones, with Gabrielle and Anyanka victorious on this night, and afterwards FWA GM Tony Ray announced the creation of the Woman’s title to be contested at FWA Back In Business. Gabrielle competed and defeated fellow divas Sally, Becky and Anyanka at BIB, becoming the inaugural FWA Women's Champion. The following night was less than stellar though as Gabrielle teamed with DJS and Blight losing to Lt Wyoming, Saddle Sally and Ashley O'Ryan, after Wyoming pinned current rival Blight. Following that match Gabrielle teamed with returning FWA veteran Jenny Ignito taking on Sally and Becky, during the middle of the match, Gabrielle turned on her partner Jenny, then proceeded to take out both Sally and Becky. Grabbing her woman’s title Gabrielle then left, leaving Jenny to eventually lose the match. The following week all 5 FWA divas were in the ring for a bikini contest, which would soon turn into a brawl, which saw Gabrielle take out both Sally, and Becky with the use of her women’s title, in turn Anyanka and Jenny laid out the woman’s champ, before staring each other down. The following FWA show was a PPV called Mile High a night where Gabrielle defeated Saddle Sally to retain the woman’s title following a Double D DDT (later renamed The 34 DD DDT; in reference to Gabrielle’s bust size). At Mile High a new number 1 contender for the woman’s title was also crowned when Jenny Ignito walked out the winner. Gabrielle faced off against Ignito in what was originally a non-title 1 on 1 match up, last minute though FWA Management changed the contest to a title match, a fact that Gabrielle would attribute to her loss on that night. The following week saw Gabrielle team with Saddle Sally, taking on Jenny Ignito and Jillian DeSilva, following Gabrielle and Sally’s inability to get along Gabrielle would walk out on her partner, leaving Sally alone to eventually lose to Jenny and Jillian. Gabrielle and Jenny Ignito feuded with each other for the title over the next month, with Gabrielle defeating Jenny 3-0 in succession. In an arm wrestling match, that saw Gabrielle claim the final fall following a sneeze from Jenny. A standard wrestling match between the 2 was up next, even with Jenny’s pre-match assault Gabrielle won on this night following the Double D DDT. And a paddle on a pole match followed this, Gabrielle would return Ignito’s previous favor by assaulting Jenny from behind at the beginning of the match, this match would see both women attempting to retrieve the paddle simultaneously, with the paddle breaking into two pieces. Gabrielle displaying her brains on this occasion pushed Ignito off the top rope to the outside, jumping down and claiming the paddle, and the victory in the process. An upset Jenny Ignito would however re-enter the ring and following the removal of Gabrielle’s shorts and the display of her bright pink frilly panties, bring the paddle down upon Gabrielle’s exposed posterior. During her time spent trying to reclaim the FWA women’s championship Gabrielle began referring to the woman’s division as her Mountain, claiming to be its Goddess, with Jenny nothing more than an opportunist, striking after all her hard work. Jenny would in turn come to call herself the Queen of the Mountain. A fact she would seemingly prove, after defeating Gabrielle at Trial By Fire, when the title was on the line. This match is known as the most brutal FWA women’s match to date, following the involvement of several weapons, backstage brawling, and a Decrepid Cross from the top rope on to a number of steel chairs for Jenny’s win. Back Up The Mountain Gabrielle after having lost her rematch, was seen more often by Diamond Jacks side during his matches, competing in a handicap match pitting herself, Jack and Thomas Princeton against Yung Wun. On that same night she would defeat the Number 1 contender for the woman’s title Anyanka. Continuing afterwards to focus more on Jacks career, managing him during his victorious contest with Scott Chadwick on the Brian Habana Tribute show. Then going on to manage him against Dean Jardine and Justin Fury at FWA Betrayal aiding Jack in both victories. Gabrielle in the next few weeks would go on to compete in a bikini showcase against the other FWA divas and manage Jack in a losing effort then a winning effort against former Public Enemy stable-mate Thew Carvell. Executive Excellence And The Road Back Up The Mountain Continues Following Jacks win over Thew Carvell in a no DQ match Thomas Princeton and Mark Reynolds collectively known as Executive Excellence made their way down to the ring to join Gabrielle and Jack in the ring signifying the duo joining EE. Later on in that same night Gabrielle would beat renowned FWA jobber Susie Sue in a warm up for FWA Winter Wasteland. Gabrielle beat Anyanka and a very publicly hyped Moira Crawford in a triple threat at WW reminding all the fellow FWA ladies that she was still the one to beat, although an irate Moira would beat down both Gabrielle and Anyanka after the match. After the Christmas break Gabrielle accompanied and assisted Diamond Jack in one of his biggest wins to date against Stu 'The Snake' St.Clair in round 1 of the North American championship tournament. Round 2 wouldn’t be as successful for Jack even with Gabrielle’s interference in his match with Ashley O’Ryan. The following week saw Gabrielle accompany Jack to the ring in a match against a randomly selected fan; who now remembers very little of that night after losing to Severino. FWA Uncontrollable Chaos the first PPV for 2008 saw Gabrielle return to in ring action representing Executive Excellence alongside fellow member and Mark Reynolds girlfriend Aja Melissa against The Midnight Carnivals Raquel Wednesday and Brook, unfortunately the women of EE came up short on this night. As did Diamond Jack whom Gabrielle accompanied in his rematch with Stu St. Clair which saw Stu strike the beautiful Gabrielle down and lay his pet snake Damien atop her near unconscious terrified body before being pulled to safety by Severino. The following two weeks saw the “Diamond Princess” manage Jack in matches with Dean Jardine and Rocky Creed before she claimed the number 1 contendership to the woman’s title in a four way with ex-EE stable-mate Aja Melissa and the Midnight Carnivale duo of Brook and Raquel. This win set Gabrielle’s path for Back In Business 2008 against the woman who took the title from her Jenny Ignito. The next week saw Gabrielle sit on the side lines while DJS competed in Carnal Contendership before returning to the ring the next week for a match against Moira Crawford who was seeking revenge against Gabrielle for putting the first loss to her record. Moira though was assaulted backstage by an, at the time unknown assailant and Susie Sue was substituted in for a 22 second losing effort. Over the last two weeks before BIB Gabrielle managed Jack Severino in a successful tag team title match and then an unsuccessful tag team title match the following week. A Diamond Princess Reclaims Her Throne right|thumb|300pxl|Gabrielle hits Mt. Gomery on an opponentBack in Business 2008 saw Gabrielle reclaim her mountain, her throne, her woman’s championship with assistance from co-GM and Executive Excellence ally Drew Jolson when she beat long time rival Jenny Ignito at their highly anticipated rematch. The next few weeks saw Gabrielle again managing Jack Severino only it was in two losing efforts against Maximillion which were followed up by Jacks victory over Bu 4 Life who got his own shots in by dosing Gabrielle and her short white dress in water in what was a precursor to Gabrielle’s win in a wet t-shirt match later that night against number 1 contender Brook. Gabrielle would then resume managing her man DJS in a successful match against Narc in a match contested in Wellington New Zealand the capitol city of her home country. At the next PPV Payback Gabrielle would accompany Diamond Jack in his match against Trans Tasman foe Rocky Creed in a rematch from early 2008. In what is one of the most downloaded segments in FWA history Gabrielle accompanied Jack to the ring wearing a national flag of New Zealand in place of a dress and from all accounts nothing else underneath; though the validity of this wasn’t confirmed (or denied). Unfortunately though Gabrielle would on this night lose her woman’s championship in her first title defense against Jenny Ignito after Brook stepped down from the match, reportedly due to injury; though other reports of Brook's reasoning abound. Following this night Jack and Gabrielle took time off in Hawaii so Jack can rest up from a lingering hip injury. 2 Worlds Wrestling Federation (2WWF) During late 2007 Diamond Jack and his Diamond princess Gabrielle made several appearances for 2 Worlds Wrestling Federation, the cocky duo coming to the ring for several weeks and proclaiming Jacks dominate intentions, calling out and trash talking all the champions the federation had to offer. Jack and Gabrielle however would only make four appearances for the company not once competing in the ring as Jack claims other commitments took precedent over 2WWF and the duos relationship with 2WWF was ended. Global Impact Wrestling (GIW) Gabrielle GIW Record After returning from her sabbatical in Hawaii with boyfriend Jack Severino the duo did not return on air for the FWA immediately and both Gabrielle and Jack signed lucrative contracts with Global Impact Wrestling during this period. Diamond Jack made his debut on the 14th of June edition of Sentinel, accompanied as always by Gabrielle as he faced off against Jack Ryans and Colonel A.P. Van Horne in an elimination style triple threat match, which saw DJS eliminate VanHorne only to be eliminated by Ryans later on. The following week saw Gabrielle accompany Jack to the ring for his Battle Royal match against Aaron Kizz, Dylan James and Levi Witham Jack was unsuccessful in this match even with Gabrielle’s occasional assists being the final man to be eliminated. Gabrielle made her GIW debut at the PPV Guerilla Warfare teaming with Diamond Jack as the couple took on Dylan James and Christina Adams. Diamond Jack's run of bad luck in GIW continued here as well as due to the interference of Aesc; Dylan James got the win for his side.left|thumb|300pxl|Gabrielle hits Christina Adams with a Curbstomp Gabrielle next made make her GIW Sentinel debut teaming with Calypso Desmona, and the GIW Women's Championship holder Misery as the trio took on Brandon McSkinny, Christina Adams and Kat during the week it was let known that Severino’s attendance here was under question due to several issues, he would make an appearance after the match leveling Dylan James with a roundhouse kick after he had taken a hold of Gabrielle so as to allow Christina to get some shots in. This match within the chaos of a pregnant Kat being hurt by Misery saw the boyfriend and father of Kat's child Chance and Sean Jensen respectively come to her aid as did Gabrielle’s tag partner Desmona, following the 34 DD DDT to Christina on the entranceway Gabrielle’s tag team partner Misery was pinned by McSkinny following the assist from Kats two feuding lovers. The following Sentinel saw Gabrielle competing against McSkinny, Desmona, Adams & Misery in a battle royal which has possible implications for the next PPV "In Your Hands" where Gabrielle is one of 4 women who can be voted into a women's championship match with Misery. Gabrielle won the battle royal, even eliminating the GIW Women's champion before re-eliminating McSkinny. On the final Sentinel before In Your hands Gabrielle again teamed with Calypso Desmona taking on Brandon McSkinny and Christina Adams in tag team action with Jack Severino in her corner and his PPV opponent Aesc in her opponents corner it was predicted this would be a wild match. with Aesc and Jack coming to blows on the outside, commentator Daniel Hanson’s lewd comments about Gabrielle which were momentarily silenced by Jack the match ended by DQ in McSkinny and Adams favour when after Gabrielle pulled off a hurricanrana pin on McSkinny, Brandon would get a little amorous with his tongue prompting an enraged Jack Severino to lay Skinny out with a steel chair before doing the same to Aesc, as security came to the ring to break it up Gabrielle still obviously shaken up and Jack still visibly angered made their to the back. Although the crowd applauded McSkinny’s action's Christina, Calypso, referee Hazel East and Gabrielle especially were all disgusted by the act. At In Your Hands Gabrielle along with Brandon McSkinny, Calypso Desmona and Christina Adams, was one of 4 individuals open to be voted into a Women's title match with current champ Misery. Gabrielle did not win the vote as despicably the fans voted Brandon into the match all the ladies were enraged by this undermining of their division and ganged up on McSkinny who replied with a kiss to Misery stunning and shocking all the woman as he got a quick 3 count on a disgusted Misery. Following the match Gabrielle, Calypso and Christina carried McSkinny backstage where its unknown what happened to the "Man Champ". The post PPV edition of Sentinel saw Gabrielle defeat newcomer to GIW Chinatsu Chen, a woman whom Gabrielle had a confrontation with backstage at IYH. The next week again saw Gabrielle competing against Chinatsu, only this time it was a triple threat with Brandon McSkinny in which Chinatsu walked out as the new Man/Women's Champion after easily forcing Brandon to tap out. Gabrielle infuriated at her title shot being tainted by Chinatsu's presence let alone her victory laid out McSkinny with a 34DD DDT and took up a microphone to insult Chinatsu before the ex-ex-women’s champion; Misery made her presence known briefly in the ring letting both ladies knows she still has a championship rematch. The following Sentinel saw Gabrielle teaming with Chinatsu to take on Misery and Christina Adams in tag team action with just as many people ringside; Diamond Jack and Crimson Ghost in Gabrielle and Chinatsu's corner, with Aesc and Dylan James in Christina and Misery's corner. With a brawl going on outside between the four men and chaos inside Chinatsu scored the pin-fall victory for her team much to the chagrin of Gabrielle who wanted to score the victory herself. Different Mountain, Same Goddess At the GIW PPV; E8ght after helping Diamond Jack to victory inside a steel cage Gabrielle went on to win her match against Chinatsu Chen and Misery in a triple threat GIW Women's Championship match. The victory came after a long hard-fought battle where Gabrielle sprayed makeup into the face of Chen when she was moments away from making Misery submit; in turn Gabrielle locked in "An Enviable Position" and scored the submission victory herself, winning the GIW Women's Championship. It was also during this weekend that Jack and Gabrielle celebrated their four year anniversary of the day they met, seen throughout the week buying each other lavish and somewhat sexual gifts. The next week though saw the couple receive a gift from Jacks mother; a relationship counselor who was promptly thrown out by the couple The following week Gabrielle teamed with renowned ladies man Chris Austin and Dylan James in defeating Chinatsu Chen, Exodus and Captain Savior when she scored the pinfall victory on Exodus with a little assist from Diamond Jack at ringside. In the lead up to the match "sparks" flew between Gabrielle and her team mate Chris. The next week saw Gabrielle easily beat GIW newcomer Chassie Fear in a match with Chinatsu as the guest referee. We also again saw their relationship counselor Mr. Arthur Vanzetti as he spent a day with Gabrielle and her boyfriend Jack to get a feel for their relationship. Gabrielle was back in the ring with Chassie fear the following week as well only in tag team competition with Chinatsu Chen on Chassie's team and Christina Adams on Gabrielle's team. Adams would lose the match to Chen with Fear continuing on trying to beat Gabrielle down post match only to be pulled away by referees. Increased with the loss and Chassie’s actions Gabrielle would seek out Declan Prescott; the owner of GIW in a successful bid to get the forthcoming match between herself and Chinatsu Chen for the Women's Championship changed to a tables match too prove herself. Although Gabrielle somewhat found herself regretting this stipulation and the hardcore environment it could produce. And hardcore it was at the PPV Battleground Gabrielle competed in what is her most vicious match to date against Chinatsu in a table’s match that featured a one inch thick Japanese table. The match was very hard fought by both parties with Gabrielle being piledriven on top of it though not breaking the table it did leave a nasty gash atop her head that brutally seeped blood all over her body leading the announcers to even refer to her as the crimson goddess. Gabrielle prevailed though and put Chinatsu through her Japanese table with a 34DD DDT. Ring Of Beauty (RoB) Gabrielle RoB Record As well as signing with GIW after returning from Hawaii Gabrielle signed with the female wrestling promotion Ring of Beauty, as did her boyfriend Jack Severino performing under a managerial role. Gabrielle debuted against Crystal Hilton towards the end of June defeating her with a 34DD DDT. Gabrielle's next match for RoB was against another up and comer in Alysson Gardner for the #1 contendership to the RoB Television Championship, Gabrielle would win this match and the contendership partly in thanks to interference from Evangeline Sinclair. From here Gabrielle won the Television Title from new champion Tomoko "Devil" Matsumoto, in a match that Devil apparently threw 5 seconds in when Gabrielle beat her with a crossbody. Reasoning for Devils actions was that she was pregnant and did not wish to risk harming the baby by wrestling. Gabrielle’s next match was her RoB PPV debut when she defended her newly won Television Championship against Alysson Gardner, Susan Rigger and Freya Kane in a Fatal Four Way. Freya walked out as the new champ pinning Susan when Gabrielle was brawling with Alysson outside the ring, she made the attempt to break the 3 count but Alysson pulled her back outside the ring. Gabrielle next competed in her first ever World Championship match against then champion Bobbi Jackson, Carmen DeVega, Candace Okimura, Crystal Hilton and Alysson Gardner in an Elimination Chamber match. Although Gabrielle was unsuccessful in the match she did play a role in eliminating both Hilton; with a knee drop from the top of a cage pod and Jackson; with a scissors kick from the top of a pod. It was also during this weekend that Jack and Gabrielle celebrated their four year anniversary of the day they met, seen throughout the week buying each other lavish and somewhat sexual gifts. The following week saw Gabby team with Chrysta and Isabella Lombardi in taking on Linda Ragnal, Candace Okimura and Alysson Gardner unsuccessfully as Chrysta left her partners high and dry mid match and the numbers game saw Candace pin Isabella. Gabrielle next competed in what was her final match for RoB; a ladder match for the Television Title contendership against Lana Holmes and Megan Kane. She put up a gallant effort, giving the RoB fans something to remember her for but it was Holmes who won the match. Return To The Fantasy Wrestling Alliance (FWA) Gabrielle FWA Record It was the early July PPV; Desert Storm that saw Gabrielle along with Diamond Jack make their returns to the FWA, with Severino making his presence known during Executive Excellence stable-mate Thomas Princeton's final best of 3 series match with ex-EE member Mark Reynolds, coming down to aid Princeton before being chased off by Marks partner Ashley O'Ryan. Gabrielle alongside Jack would appear after the conclusion of this match in preventing Marks now ex-girlfriend Aja Melissa from leaving ringside and allowing Princeton to make his affections for her once again publicly known. Later this night though fellow EE member Mountain Rush was released from his FWA contract after several ever heightening arguments with backstage officials. The 2008 FWA Brand Split The brand split would see Gabrielle along with Diamond Jack remain on FWA Fight Night alongside Executive Excellence stable-mate Thomas Princeton the other remaining member of EE; Alexx would however be drafted to FWA Crossfire. Gabrielle made her official FWA return managing Jack Severino as he lost to another returning star Sean Moore during a close match in round 1 of the FWA Television Championship tournament. Gabrielle And Diamond Jack No More Jack's loss to Sean Moore was seemingly the last straw in what seemed to be the dwindling of his FWA career as the following week on Fight Night moments before Jack was scheduled to team with Princeton in a tag team match, a backstage interview with the once happy couple went rather sour. Jack seemingly snapped and began berating his girlfriend Gabrielle, blaming everything on her and effectively ending the relationship (it should be noted their relationship remained healthy outside of the FWA in GIW & RoB as well as in their personal lives). Jack and Thomas went on to win their tag team match and following a confrontation with FWA Tag Team Champions Matt Boudreau and G-Rich the Executive Excellence duo were announced as number one contenders for the upcoming PPV Red, White And Bruised. left|thumb|300pxl|Gabrielle locks in a head scissors Gabrielle now seemingly having left Executive Excellence made her official in-ring FWA return facing Wanda Wells on the following edition of Smash a fact Diamond Jack relished in pointing out that with out him, she was nothing in what was another backstage beratement towards her and her best friend Raiana, bringing down the merits of Gabrielle’s career. Also in the lead up to Gabrielle’s first match back she was assaulted by Matt Boudreau and his girlfriend Alexza, due to Severino facing off against Boudreau at the upcoming PPV. Through all this though Gabrielle emerged as the victor in her first match back for the FWA. Gabrielle was next in action at the PPV Red, White And Bruised in what was a rather eventful night where she stood up to Jack giving hi ma taste of his own medicine, she and her best friend Madison also took part in a time honored tradition of spited ex-girlfriends by touching up Jacks pride and joy; a 2006 VZ Maloo One Tonner. Whilst in the ring Gabrielle defeated Vendetta earning herself a shot at the Woman’s Championship against new champ Moira Crawford. The following week Gabrielle took on old foe Anyanka whilst Moira watched on from ringside. Gabrielle enjoyed tremendous fan support in this match due to her "strained" relationship with Jack, some fans proclaiming that "34DD will never go out of style". The match was easily the closest match to date between the two FWA vets with Gabby edging Annie out with a 34DD DDT before engaging in a stare down with Moira at ringside. The first encounter between Gabrielle and Moira in 9 months was a fencing exhibition between the two which saw Moira win 5-4. It was a unique sight with both women surprising many with their fencing ability not to mention Gabrielle's non-traditional attire consisting of the top of a regulation fencers outfit and a tight white mini skirt much to some of the judges delight; Matthew Robinson. Afterwards though Moira was left laid out following a "34 DD DDT" as Gabrielle raised the coveted FWA Women's Championship above her head. At the FWA 3rd anniversary show Gabrielle took on Alexza in what was a highly anticipated grudge match between the two as a result of Alexza's street mugging of Gabrielle. The match was extremely close between the two ladies with Alexza having to spear Gabrielle twice in rapid succession to gain the pinfall. Different Mountain, Same Goddess It was later this same night when Unholy Uprising founder G-Rich announced he was going to take time off due to injuries, at the time he along with Matt Boudreau were the FWA World Tag Team Champions and so they relinquished the champions to UU member Jenny Ignito. This lead to both Executive Excellence and Aut Pax Aut Bellum coming out and stating that they were the viable champions. Their points were taken into consideration by Fight Night GM Drew Jolson but he couldn't reverse G-Richs actions so a TLC match at Mile High was announced between EE, APAB and Jenny Ignito along with her new tag team partner and new member of UU; Gabrielle, handing her a tag team title in the process. The following week saw the duo of Gabrielle and Jenny; now referred to as Sinful Sensuality successfully defend their championship against the Shadowed Angels; Moira Crawford and Aja Mellissa. The match was hard fought all 4 ladies giving their all, the win came after an inadvertent chair shot by Aja to Moira which led to Gabrielle taking her down with a 34DD DDT and handcuffing her to the bottom rope as Jenny pinned Moira with one foot whilst holding the woman’s championship high above her head. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''"The 34 Double D DDT"'' (Canadian Back Rack Into A DDT) **''"Mt. Gomery"'' (Inverted Split-Leg Drop Bulldog Into A Split-Legged Pin) **''"An Enviable Submission aka An Enviable Position"'' (Inverted Bridging Grapevine STF) *'With Diamond Jack' **''Your Unenviable Highlight'' (Double Team Top Rope Curbstomp) *'Signature Moves' **Split Legged Hangman’s Neckbreaker **Dropkick **Hurricanrana **The Taste of Canvas DDT/Ex-ecution DDT (Hammerlock DDT, Opponent In DDT Position On The Right, Grab Their Left Arm Hammerlock Behind Their Back And Perform A DDT) **GaBuster (Double Knee Gutbuster Think Reverse Backcracker) **Top Rope Moonsault **Hair Pull Curbstomp **Split Legged Leg Drop **Neck Scissors **Hair Pull Snapmare **Savate Kick *'Championships and Accomplishments' **'In GIW' ***GIW Women's Champion (1 time and current) **'In RoB' ***RoB Television Champion (1 time) ***Champion Of The Week: ****20/07/08 Primetime Show As Television Champion ***Winner of the shortest match in RoB history (5 seconds) ***Feud Of The Week: ****03/08/08 Blaze Of Glory PPV; Gabrielle v Alysson ***Quote Of The Week: ****03/08/08 Blaze Of Glory PPV: Yes but you see Kat, I’m the champion now and until I decide otherwise I cant help it if people threw matches because they knew they’d lose to me, or because people made themselves so many enemies. Good fortune smiles upon me Kat; it’s that simple really if you’re a religious person then I’d be what you would call "blessed" - Gabrielle speaking to Katrina Showtime on a Morning Radio Show **'In FWA' ***FWA Women's Champion (2 Times) ***Inaugural FWA Women's Champion ***Inaugural 2 Time FWA Women's Champion ***Won Women's Championship Two Years In A Row At Back In Business ***Went Undefeated On Fight Night For 11 Months (September 2007 till August 2008) ***Undefeated On Fight Night Wrestling Wise Since Mid September 2007 (currently at 12+ Months) ***Only Woman To Beat Jenny Ignito (4 times) ***FWA World Tag Team Champion (1 time and current) - With Jenny Ignito ***First Female FWA World Tag Team Champion (joint with Jenny Ignito) ***First Female To Become A Three Time Champion (joint with Jenny Ignito) **'In GWA' ***Beat GWA World Champ Ricky Slayer In Her Pro Debut *'Nicknames' **Diamond Princess (in GIW, RoB and formerly FWA) **Princess Of Elegance (in FWA) **The Goddess Of The Mountain (in FWA) **Caramel Skinned Sexpot **Pro Wrestling’s Enviable Princess **Epitome Of Beauty **The Pinnacle Of The Female Body *'Stables' **'In GIW' ***''Diamonds Are Forever'' (With Diamond Jack Severino) **'In FWA' ***''Unholy Uprising'' (With Ryan Hall, G-Rich, Matt Boudreau, Jenny Ignito, Alexza, Stu St. Clair, Nate Richardson, Dmac, Shane Mclean, Brian Carter and Nathan Swift ***Executive Excellence (With Diamond Jack Severino, Thomas Princeton, Alexx, Andy Koesterman, Scott Chadwick, Fight Night GM Drew Jolson, Mark Reynolds, AJ Hart Mountain Rush and Aja Melissa) ***DJS Enterprises (With Diamond Jack Severino) ***Public Enemy (With Diamond Jack Severino, Brandon Reid, Rodel Montanez and Thew Carvell) **'In GWA' ***DJS Enterprises (With Diamond Jack Severino, Chucky Pancamo and Mike Ambigullo) *'Wrestlers Managed By Gabrielle **Diamond Jack Severino **Aja Melissa **Chucky Pancamo **Mike Ambigullo *'Entrance Music''' **''What You Want by KHZ'' (Currently Used In FWA) **''Envy by KHZ'' (Currently Used In GIW And RoB, Formerly Used Throughout Most Of Her FWA Run) **SOS by Rihanna (Early FWA) **Enemy by Sevendust (GWA) *'Quotes' **"I Am A Princess Amongst Women, A Goddess Amongst Champions" **"I’m Gabrielle Maddison Montgomery The So Nice You’ll Look Her Up Twice Then Thrice, Caramel Skinned, Inhibition Free Sexpot" **"I’m The Woman Every Girl Dreams To Become, Every Woman Is Envious Of, Every Boy Has On His Mind As He Lays In His Prepubescent Sweat And Every Man Thinks Of When He’s With His Wife" Personal life *Gabrielle has been dating fellow pro wrestler Jack Severino for 4 years. *Gabrielle is good friends with experimental metal band "KHZ" lead singer Raiana Paige who has appeared on FWA programming alongside Gabrielle several times and sings both her current theme songs "Envy" and "What You Want". *On the 20th of June 2008 Gabrielle alongside fellow FWA Divas Jenny Ignito, Anyanka, Aja Melissa, Vendetta, Ayla El and Raquel Wednesday appeared at the Vegas Pussycat Dolls Show for one night. Raising money for various charities for Breast Cancer Research, AIDS Funding, Domestic Violence Awareness and Juvenile Diabetes. The highlight of the night was Gabrielle doing the infamous "Martini" dance segment inside of a huge bubble water filled martini glass wearing a custom-made diamond encrusted bikini. *Gabrielle was the FHM Cover Girl in December 2007. *An Alternate Bible Has Been Published Centering Around Gabrielle Entitled The "GaBible" In reference To The Goddess Demeanor And Mindset Gabrielle Took During Her Journey Back To The FWA Women's Title. *Jack along with Gabrielle owns houses in Nelson in New Zealand, Galliano Island in The Strait Of Georgia and Perth in Western Australia. *In June 2008 Gabrielle signed a Modeling contract with International Modeling Management. *Gabrielle was the July 2008 Maxim Magazine Cover Girl. *Gabrielle along with FWA Divas Moira Crawford, Alexza, Anyanka, Jenny Ignito, Madison, Saddle Sally, Amy Thorne, Aja Melissa and Raquel Wednesday was announced by M.A.C. Cosmetics happily announced that they are the next spokeswomen for their highly popular Viva Glam Lipstick campaign. All 100% of the proceeds from the sales of the Lipstick and matching lip gloss goes to the M.A.C. AIDS Fund to support the fight against HIV/AIDS. Jillian DeSilva-Edwards (who will also be in the campaign) spoke on the behalf of the other FWA Divas that they're excited about the entire process and that more than happy to help raise money for a great charity. The girls will pose in custom M.A.C. Viva Glam ring attire (except for Jillian, hers will be a dress) for a solo shoot for print ads and the M.A.C. cosmetics website. And for one big group shot that will displayed on a big billboard in Times Square. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers